moddingfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Modding Allgemein
Eine Modaus Wikipedia entnommenhttp://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mod_(Computerspiel) (auch der oder das Mod; Abk. für engl. modification oder deutsch Modifikation) ist eine üblicherweise kostenlose, meist von Hobby- oder selten auch beruflichen Spieleentwicklern erstellte Erweiterung bzw. Veränderung eines bereits veröffentlichten Computerspiels. In engerem Sinne bezeichnet Mod eine bestimmte Kategorie von Computerspielmodifikationen. Begriffliche Abgrenzung Für die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten von Computerspielmodifikationen und -erweiterungen haben sich verschiedene Bezeichnungen etabliert: * Ergänzungssets (Add-ons, Bonus Packs, Mappacks oder Skinpacks) bieten meist nur eine Reihe neuer 3D-Modelle, Waffen, Level, grafischer Oberflächen o. ä.; das grundsätzliche Spielprinzip sowie meist auch die originalen Spielinhalte bleiben dabei unverändert. * Mutatoren (v. lat.: mutare, „(ver)ändern“, „tauschen“) sind dynamisch zuschaltbare Programmveränderungen, die kleine und begrenzte Veränderungen am Spiel vornehmen, z. B. das Spieltempo erhöhen oder andere Spielregeln aktivieren. * Mods (im engeren Sinne) nehmen eine Vielzahl von Ergänzungen und Veränderungen vor, wie z. B. der Komplettaustausch des Waffenarsenals oder einfach nur die Überarbeitung zahlreicher bereits vorhandener 3D-Modelle, Texturen, Level, oder Audiodaten. Wie Ergänzungssets behalten sie das Spielprinzip (zumindest zu großen Teilen) bei, verändern die originalen Spielinhalte jedoch grundlegend. * Total Conversions (engl. für „vollständige Umwandlung“) modifizieren das Spiel völlig. Es bleibt lediglich die Spiel-Engine erhalten. Dabei kommen dieselben Veränderungen wie bei Mods zum Tragen, zusätzlich aber oft auch Veränderungen im grundlegenden Spielprinzip oder beispielsweise die Implementierung eines völlig neuen Szenarios. Siehe auch: Fangame. * Standalone-Mods sind Mods oder Total Conversions, die inklusive einer Kopie der originalen Spiel-Engine vertrieben werden, und somit vollständig ohne das Originalspiel lauffähig sind. * Engine-Mods stellen nicht vom Original-Hersteller erstellte, weiterentwickelte Versionen der Engine eines Spiels dar, die sowohl Fehler beheben, als auch neue Funktionen hinzufügen können. Die Grenzen zwischen den Kategorien sind teilweise fließend; Mischformen sind möglich. Viele Spieler bevorzugen es deshalb, allgemein von „einer Mod“ zu sprechen, wenn es sich um eine abgeänderte Version eines Originalspiels handelt, egal wie zahlreich die vorgenommenen Veränderungen sind. Kennzeichnung Die Art, in welcher eine Mod das betreffende Spiel verändert oder ergänzt, wird lediglich durch die Möglichkeiten der betreffenden Spiel-Engine und die Kreativität der Mod-Entwickler begrenzt, die sich in der Regel aus der Fanszene heraus zusammentun. Der geringe Kostenaufwand ist im Vergleich zu den hohen Lizenzkosten für eine Spiel-Engine mit ein Grund dafür, dass Mod-Projekte in der Regel von Privatpersonen erstellt werden. Oft unterstützen Spiele-Firmen selbst auch die Mod-Entwicklung, da sie eine vergleichsweise günstige Möglichkeit darstellt, das bereits fertiggestellte PC-Spiel zu ergänzen und somit für den Käufer noch attraktiver zu machen. Insbesondere veröffentlichen die Spieleentwicklungsfirmen spezielle Editoren und SDKs, um die Veränderung ihrer Spiele zu ermöglichen. Wird dies nicht getan, wird seitens der Mod-Entwickler vereinzelt auch auf Techniken des Reverse Engineering zurück gegriffen, um dennoch Änderungen am ursprünglichen Spiel vornehmen zu können. Vielen Mods ist es gelungen, weit über ihre Fangemeinde hinaus bekannt zu werden. Bekanntestes Beispiel dafür ist wohl Counter-Strike, das ursprünglich als eine Modifikation für das Spiel Half-Life entwickelt wurde, mittlerweile aber auch als eigenständiges Spiel erhältlich ist, sowie Tactical Ops auf der Unreal Tournament-Basis. Die Entwicklung eigenständiger Modifikationen nahm seit Mitte der 1990er Jahre ihren Anfang. Die ersten Mod-Programmierer hatten vorher oft juristische Probleme mit den Spiele-Herstellern, die nicht gerne sahen, was manche Hobby-Programmierer mit ihrer Software anstellten und so kam es mitunter zu Unterlassungsklagen. Das änderte sich erst mit Quake. Anstatt rechtliche Schritte einzuleiten, veröffentlichte id Software Scripts, Dokumente, Anleitungen, FAQs und später sogar teilweise Quellcode des Spieles (mittlerweile komplett veröffentlicht), wodurch die Mod-Community stark gefördert wurde. Mittlerweile trifft man oft auf die Situation, dass Spiele-Hersteller bereits bei der Veröffentlichung ihrer Produkte den Kontakt zur Mod-Community suchen. Ein gutes Beispiel dafür sind die Spiele der Unreal-Reihe von Epic Games. Von Anfang an bekam man mit dem Spiel den Editor mitgeliefert, um eigene Mehrspieler-Level entwerfen zu können. In einigen Fällen erfolgt die Veröffentlichung von Editoren zur Modifikation des Spiels sogar schon vor dem Erscheinen des Spiels selbst. Für Konsolenspiele egal welcher Art gibt es kaum Mods, da hier die Möglichkeit der bei Modifikationen üblichen Distribution über das Internet aufgrund noch oft fehlender Festplatten oder Internetverbindungen nicht gegeben ist. Zudem benötigt die Entwicklung von Spielen auf Konsolen teure, lizenzierte Entwicklungsumgebungen, die für die Hobbyprogrammierer nicht erschwinglich sind. Mods werden vor allem in den Spiele-Genres der Ego-Shooter und der Rollenspiele verwendet, aber auch Strategiespiele finden in letzter Zeit das Interesse der Modder. Bedeutung für die Spieleindustrie Hersteller der Original-Spiele können von der Arbeit der Mod-Entwickler profitieren. Durch Modifikationen kann der Produktlebenszyklus des ursprünglichen Spiels verlängert werden, da in der Regel eine Originalversion zum Spielen vorhanden sein muss. Ein Beispiel zu solch einer Situation ist die Modifikation Counter-Strike, die mehr als acht Jahre nach dem Erscheinen des Hauptspiels mit über sieben Milliarden Spielminuten im Monat zu den populärsten Mehrspieler-Spielen im Internet gehörte.Statistiken auf steampowered.com http://www.steampowered.com/v/index.php?area=stats&cc=DE Beispiele Counter-Strike Ursprünglich ein Privatprojekt, erdacht als Total Conversion von Half-Life, ist Counter-Strike heute eine Standalone-Mod und teilt sich in der sog. Retailversion mit Half-Life bzw. Half-Life 2 lediglich wenige Spielressourcen (wie etwa Texturen). Counter-Strike gilt als die bekannteste Modifikation überhaupt. Jagged Alliance: Wildfire Ursprünglich erweiterte Wildfire das Ursprungsspiel, Jagged Alliance 2, nur um neue Waffen und realistischeres Verhalten dieser Waffen. Heute wird Wildfire als Standalone-Spiel und Quasi-Nachfolger des eigentlichen Spiels vertrieben. Battelfield 2142 First Strike ist eine Mehrspieler-Mod für Battlefield 2142, welche bereits viele Züge einer Total Conversion aufweist. Sie wurde in Anlehnung an das Star Wars-Universum entwickelt. In ähnlicher Weise bezieht sich Revenge-of-the-Fallen auf das Stargate-Universum. Design Mod Project (DMP) Es handelt sich hier um Mods im engeren Sinne. Im Zuge des Projekts wurden vor allem die Spiele der Hearts of Iron Serie (I-III) modifiziert. Man hat dabei die gesamte Palette der graphisch gestalteten Einheiten dem historischen Vorbild angepasst, die umfangreiche Statistik und Bilder vervollständigt oder dem realen Vorbild nachempfunden, wie dem Spiel Ergänzungen im Spielablauf (Bsp.: Reale Wetterphänomene) beigefügt. Wie auch bei anderen Moddingvorhaben des Project, bleiben die originalen Spielinhalte bestehen. Siehe auch * Homebrew Referenzen Literatur * J. Kücklich: Precarious Playbour: Modders and the Digital Games Industry, in: Fibreculture Journal 3, 2005 * L. Jeppesen: Profiting from innovative user communities: How firms organize the production of user modifications in the computer games industry, Copenhagen Business School, 2004 * O. Sotamaa: Computer Game Modding, Intermediality and Participatory Culture, 2003 * S. Morris: WADs, Bots and Mods: Multiplayer FPS Games as Co-creative Media, in: Level Up: Digital Games Research Conference, 2003 * W. J. Au: Triumph of the mod, in: Salon Magazine, 16. April 2002 Weblinks * Mod Database (Umfangreiche Datenbank für Modifikationen)